Ya Soshla S Uma
December 19, 2000 | Format = CD single, cassette | Recorded = 1999 | Genre = Electronica | Length = 03:35 | Label = Neformat | Writer = Sergio Galoyan, Elena Kiper, Valeriy Polienko | Producer = Ivan Shapovalov | Certification = | Last single = | This single = "Ya Soshla S Uma" (1999) | Next single = "Nas Ne Dogonyat" (2001) | Misc = }} "Ya Soshla S Uma" (Cyrillic: "Я сошла с ума" "I Lost My Mind") is a song by t.A.T.u., released as their first CD single. The song is from the 200 Po Vstrechnoy album. Music by Sergio Galoyan and lyrics by Elena Kiper, Sergio Galoyan and Valeriy Polienko. The song was also included on the English album 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane, where its title was wrongly transliterated to Ya Shosla S Uma on the back cover and the CD label and to Ya Shola S Uma on the liner notes, also on the greatest hits CD The Best was misspelled as "Ya Soshia S Uma". This version of the song used original vocals, but the music to "All the Things She Said", its English counter-part. They won an MTV Video Music Awards - International Viewer's Choice in 2001. This theme was also featured as the opening song of the Chinese drama, Legend of the Heavenly Stones, as a Chinese language dub.The song is called Tian Shi Chuan Shuo, and the specific lyrics are different, but the tune is the same. Youtube Link Music video Ivan Shapovalov directed this video, where Yulia and Lena are seen wearing Catholic school uniforms, singing along together in the rain, and some snow. The two eventually kiss while behind a chain fence, where on the other side there is a crowd of on-lookers. It is meant to seem like the crowd is watching these two girls in some sort of cage. The video ends in an ironic twist when the girls go around the corner of the building, and off into the distance as the rain clears, revealing that the on-lookers are the real captives. The video was very controversial for European countries to air, not just because of the lesbian theme of the video but it was alarming for many viewers to see two young girls kissing. However, the video was still aired on TV, first in 2000 on MTV Russia. The song itself was also banned from airplay on several US radio stations because part of the Russian phrase for "They say" (which is repeated several times throughout the song) closely resembles the American racial slur "nigger." On the show "Black and White" on STS, the girls spoke of the first time they saw the video (which was on TV). Yulia stated she was surprised that the video was actually them, and Lena was expecting the video to be longer than it was.http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=1911655939 There was a video for "Ya Soshla S Uma (HarDrum Mix)" which continuously featured the footage of them kissing, from the original video and also including previously unseen unknown material. The music video remix is included on the group's first compilation album, "The Best". Track listing Certifications Charts References External links * Official Lyrics Category:T.A.T.u. songs Category:Debut singles Category:1999 singles Category:Songs written by Valeriy Polienko es:Ya soshla s uma eu:Ja Soxla S Uma it:Ja Sošla S Uma hu:Ja szosla sz uma pl:Ja soszła s uma ru:Я сошла с ума tr:Ya Soshla S Uma